Acuérdate de mi
by Pikachu007
Summary: Ella era todo en su vida, pero ahora tiene que encontrar la manera de hacer que su esposa la recuerde, ¿Piensas que es fácil?.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo la responsabilidad: Ni Hannah Montana ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni la historia.**

**Acuerdate de mi : makurutenoh **

**Capitulo 1: Amnesia **

**Por Sra Alex. **

Me despierto sin saber dónde estaba o lo que es peor, quién era ella. De pronto, la voz más dulce que podía imaginar pronunciaba ... su nombre ?.

-Lilly! ... ¡Oh, Dios mío! estás despierta!.- Una chica de cabello castaño, dijo con un acento del sur, su felicidad brotaba de si misma mientras hacia su camino a la rubia.

-Lilly? -Con una voz muy confundida repite la chica sureña que ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, esta se sentía caliente enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, incluso si ella no lo quería.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien Lilly.-La chica morena dijo mirándola con amor.

-Espera ... ¿Qué? ...- Lilly mira con ligera confusión.- ¿Quién eres tú ?.

"¿Quién eres tú 'fue todo Miley recibió de la chica rubia. Estas tres pequeñas palabras rompieron su mundo. Todavía podía oír esas palabras repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente.

-No puede ser verdad ... no puede ser ... pero tú...tú ... ¿No sabes quien soy? .- Ella dijo con miedo, porque si esto era cierto la dañaría en muchas maneras.

-Yo...Yo... lo siento ... pero no se.-Menciona la rubia en un susurro.-¿Por qué se siento tan mal? ... Como si yo pudiera llorar hasta quedarme sin lagrimas ... ¿Por qué es tan importante? ... ni siquiera la conozco, ¿verdad?

-Es..Está bien ... yo soy ... no soy nadie especial ...

Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba ha la habitación.

-Oye cariño quería decirt ... Por las pantuflas de la tía Pearl! ... Lilly estás despierto !

-Papá!

Oh ... Estoy tan feliz ...- dijo sonriendo a ambos niñas.-Espero no interrumpo algo chicas-dijo sonrojándose un poco con un 'Tú sabe lo que quiero decir' mirada.

Lilly no entendió , ella estaba desconcertada, pero permaneció en silencio ... Miley sólo sacudió un no con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.-Miley pensó. Soltó la mano de Lilly, no quería ver a la rubia de esa manera aun no entendía que pasaba o su cerebro no podía procesar bien los recientes acontecimientos

¿Por qué?, era todo lo que la ojiazul pensaba mientras sentía aun un hormigueo en su mano luego de que la castaña la libero.

-Esta todo muy bien chicas? .- Pregunta Robbie con preocupación en su voz.

.Bueno ... No tan bien ... La mujer de mi vida tiene amnesia y no recuerda quien soy pensó con amargura.

Tenemos que llamar al Dr. James ahora.-dijo Miley. su ojos a punto de darse por vencido y mostrar como su corazón se sintió herido ... ... roto ...sin esperanza.

-¿Qué Sucede niñas? .- Preguntó el padre de Miley.

-Lilly ... Ella no puede ... no puede recordarme-Fue cada vez más difícil para ella para ocultar sus sentimientos ... Para la chica que yacía en la cama del hospital, estaba tratando de saber qué diablos estaba pasando con ella.

-No te preocupes cariño, Lilly ... todo va a estar bien ... ¿De acuerdo? voy a conseguir el Dr. James, chicas. Se dispuso a salir cuando su hijo, Jackson Stewart, hacia su camino a la habitación.

-Hey Chicos! .- Él vio el rostro de su padre y vio algo inusual, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Cuando decidió preguntar lo que está pasando, noto algo diferente ... su cuñada estaba despierto mierda santa! ...Lilly! Oh, Dios mío estas despierta ! Ella está despierta ! .- dijo saltando por todos lados.-Todos nos dimos cuenta de ese chico, pero ahora mismo lo que necesita para llamar al Dr. James.

-Pero ... que?-... cómo? ...

Hijo guarda silencio ... haz lo que digo, por una vez en tu vida!

-Ok! ya estoy en ello.-Jackson dijo haciendo su camino para encontrar al hombre que podía ayudar en lo que sea que el problema era.

Lilly estaba realmente asustada. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba en un habitación llena de extraños. Miley se da cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de su amante y trató de calmarla.

-Hey, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo no permitirá que nada malo te suceda.

-Gr...acias-Ella sintió que su corazón se relaja un poco, la patinadora no conocía a la chica a su lado pero no podía entender el por que sus palabras la calmaban. En cuestión de minutos el doctor estaba en la habitación en busca de su paciente, Lilly Truscott, estaba despierto ahora.

-Es Bueno verte Lilly.-Se puso más cerca de la chica rubia con una amable sonrisa en su Cara.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bueno ... Yo ... bueno ... me siento bien ... pero ... no puedo recordar que me paso- ella respondió.

-Ya veo ... No te preocupes. Ahora voy a hacerle algunas preguntas no importa si usted no sabe la respuesta solo di lo que sientes o lo que recuerdas- Lilly sólo asintió con la cabeza a la espera de las preguntas del médico. ella no sabía por qué, pero que tiene Miley junto a ella la hace sentir menos nervioso.

-¿Puedes Decirme qué mes es tu cumpleaños?

-N-No.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Yo ... yo no lo sé.

-Ok ... Reconoces a alguien en esta habitación?

Lilly mira a los ojos de Miley y luego miró en sentido qué me siento tan mal? ... -N-no.-

Ella lo miró a los ojos de Miley nuevo y esta vez ella podía ver el dolor y el amor, los ojos eran tan ricos, tan expresivo, tan hermosa. Por lo tanto, la verdadero pregunta era 'aunque duela más, Miley estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado? '. Bueno Ella dijo que iba a hacerlo. Pero incluso cuando estaba mal ... solo le queda esperar y ver.

-Ok Lilly, una última pregunta. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No sé ...- Dijo un poco más dura de lo que pretendía En ese momento Miley sostuvo su mano mostrando su apoyo.

-No te apresures querida- Robbie Ray sonrie y Lilly se esforzó por recordar al menos algo que le diera una pista de quien era. Luego de un repentino silencio la escucho ... o tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

"Lilly ... te amo". Era un susurro dentro de su cabeza. Ella no sabía su significado, pero al menos era algo.

No puede ser ... ¿quién dijo eso? Lilly abrió los ojos, pero ella dijo nada.

- Así que Lilly, no te acuerdas de nada?-

Tal Vez fue sólo mi imaginación ... pero ... tal vez sería mejor si no menciono nada por el momento.

-... uhh ... no, yo no lo hago, lo siento.-

-Esta bien. Tomará tiempo, pero puedo asegurar que vas a obtener tus recuerdos de vuelta .. Ahora descansa un poco y solo actúa como te sientas cómodo.

-Ok. Yo lo haré ... gracias.

-Sí. No te preocupes, y ahora que estas devuelta con nosotros podrás volver a casa mañana por la noche. Créeme que no quiere estar aquí más tiempo- dijo riendo.

-Puedo asegurarlo-Lilly dijo dejando escapar sus primeros risitas, que Miley encontraba muy adorable.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto.-

-Ninguno tomado. Ahora tengo que irme. El deber llama. Nos vemos en tu próxima revisión-. Cuando el médico se encontraba en su camino a la puerta, llamó a Robbie Ray.

-Sr. Stewart puede hablar un momento con usted y su hija, por favor? -

-Claro-Él volvió la cabeza para ver a las chicas y Jackson.- Cariño ven conmigo por favor, Jackson acompaña a Lilly unos pocos minutos. Por favor, Jackson, no la hagas perder la cabeza-

-Papá! No es contagioso.-dijo burlándose de su padre.

Miley y Robbie siguieron al médico al principio Miley fue muy tranquila, pero de nuevo, ¿Es bueno o malo lo que les diría?. Entonces los nervios entraron en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa si Lilly nunca podría ser la misma? ... Oh no ... ¿Abra mas consecuencias por el accidente? ¿Ella va a estar bien, no es ella? -preguntó Miley repente asustado por el amor de su vida.

-No te preocupes Miley, todo está bien. Nada malo va a pasar.-Esa respuesta hizo que Miley se calmara un poco, pero no del todo.

- Escucha, lo que voy a decir que es realmente importante y que necesita todo la ayuda y el esfuerzo que usted puede dar ... Lilly necesita tiempo para recordar por sí misma, no puede empujar algún recuerdo o darle grandes sorpresas sobre su vida como "Hey Lily tienes una hija" o algo así, ¿ok? .- El asintió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Sé que es difícil de hacer, pero tienes que ser fuerte, necesitas ser paciente, es cuanto al tiempo para estar a solas con ella... por favor, sé que estas cansada y un poco desesperada, pero yo sólo estoy diciendo esto para su bienestar.

-Nosotros entendemos doctor, vamos hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible.- Robbie Ray dijo tratando de sonar fresco para dar a su hija el mismo sentimiento.

-Yo...yo ...no creo que puedo hacerlo ... Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. -

Ella dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo, y luego miró a su padre a los ojos- N...o..no ...puedo fingir que no la amo, no puedo pretende ser sólo amigos ... Ha sido un año desde que el accidente su estado me esta matando poco a poco, no poder escuchar su voz, su risa ... yo no puedo hacerlo, papá ... yo sólo no..puedo .-Ella dijo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Es lógico que sea duro, eres fuerte Miles no puedes darte por vencidos, es necesario seguir adelante para ti, para ella y para su relación ... por favor hija no lo olvides. -Puso una mano en el hombro de la morena dando su apoyo y esperanza. -Vamos a trabajar todos juntos y unidos.

-O-Ok ... gracias papá ... gracias por estar aquí conmigo.-

-No Hay necesidad de decir gracias.-Su papá dijo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, el médico sólo se quedó en su lugar sin decir una palabra ... no podía decirle nada para hacer sentir mejor a la familia solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

**Remember Me**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Keep Going

By Alex Ms.

"I'm waiting for the moment

we can sit down and talk for a while

And every time that you're near me

my heart is running away

How can I tell you when words don't come easy

and there is so much I'm trying to say?

I wanna know that love will surround us

and you'll share it with me every day

Tell me you'll care for me now and forever

I'll give anything to hear you say

that I'm more than a friend

I wanna make you see everything you are to me

Try to understand I wonder if you can

The love I have for you will always be true"

"More Than a Friend- Michael Learns to Rock"

-Supongo que tenemos que comenzar de nuevo. Soy Jackson Stewart.- Comenzó a decir el castaño aun notando lo desconcertada que estaba su hermana en ley delante de él.

-Ok ... bueno ..Supongo que soy Lilly ?- Aun respondió con un gesto vago y una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Sí .-, Dijo riendo un poco y luego paro de golpe y recordó que no sabía su apellido. –Truscott… Lily Truscott.-

-Bien, porque no creerte- Aun su tono de voz no era el más seguro le pareció buena persona, algo tonto pero bueno.

Jackson acepto la respuesta de la rubia y espero pacientemente que esta continuara imaginaba que tendría muchas dudas.

-Sé que esto probablemente sonará raro, pero, supongo que no me queda otra opción. ¿Cuántos años tengo?, es raro preguntar tu propia edad pero bueno- Las manos de la confundida ojiverde se apretaron en un puño alrededor de la sabana de su cama.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparte, tienes 21, para responder a tu pregunta. No te reprimas pregunta todo lo que quieras.- Le contesta de forma amable.

-Bien….Eres…Tu…Emmm..Mi….Novio?- Le pregunto y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente mientras sus pensamientos empezaban a ir en torno a la negativa de esa pregunta: 'Di que no, di que no, di que no'. Repetía una y otra vez. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente mirando los aturdidos del mayor.

-Lo..Lo…Siento, yo solo tengo que saber.- La vergüenza de sus acciones se hicieron presente en sus mejillas en un adorable tono rojizo en estas. Este la observo por unos instantes y sin evitarlo estallo en carcajadas ante tal ocurrencia, la rubia se cruzó de brazos y la miro un poco molesta. 'Tan malo sería que si o fuéramos' Cruzo por su mente esa respuesta, el castaño logro finalmente reponerse.

-Diablos ¡NO!, créeme si te hago creer semejante locura o dudar, cierta persona me guindaría y me usaría de abono para las plantas de la tia Pearl, no es bonito nunca querrás ir allí- Se estremeció ante el recuerdo o por la furia de Miley si confundía a su esposa, de solo pensarlo se estremeció. Lilly lo miro algo confundida sin saber cómo responder o reírse ante tal idiotez, pero no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio de la respuesta del contrario. Pero algo de esa oración le llamo la atención ¿'Alguien'?.

-Oye, Jackson a quien te refieres cuan…- Su frase quedo a mitad de camino cuando el sonido de la apertura de la puerta desvió su atención a ella.

-Hey, estamos de vuelta- Robby Ray entro a la habitación y detrás de él su hija esta decidió no mirar a nadie mientras el hombre les dirigió a los presente una débil sonrisa que no paso desapercibido por los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto despreocupadamente el hijo mayor del hombre.

-El doctor James, dijo que hay tener un buen cuidado de ella y podrá irse pronto a casa- Espeto del hombre más viejo, pero la atención de la mencionada estaba en otro lado, más específicamente en una castaña hermosa de ojos azules, estos que no le ocultaban nada con simplemente mirarla y que por unos segundos se conectaron con los propios de la rubia y vio el dolor en ellos, intentando ocultarlo. 'Pero porque lo haría? No entiendo… Ella está así por mí? No es posible… Dios que confundida estoy ahora, no puedo soportar verla de esa manera me duele y no entiendo por qué se supone que no la conozco o sí?'. Su monologo interno termino cuando el hermano de su ángel comenzó hablar.

-Puedes apostar eso viejo- Dijo de buen humor el mayor de los hijos Stewart y golpeo a su padre en su espalda para dar énfasis, este lo miro con ojos aburridos y negó.

-Aun no entiendo como este muchacho vino de mi esposa- Uso su tono sarcástico con su hijo y lo despeino, la ojiverde no podría estar más divertida con la disputa de padre e hijo y una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, al girar nuevamente su rostro sus ojos conectaron nuevamente con los de su esposa, aun la preocupación yacía en ellos pero haba algo más…¿Amor?.. 'No podría ser, seguramente se volvería loca en estos instantes no habría manera de que esta mujer se enamorara de mi o yo de ella ambas somos chicas por dios santo!' Su peropeta mental quedo en blanco un sentimiento familiar y casi mágico la recorrió esos ojos color rubi le gritaban tantas cosas que no podía entender y quería desesperadamente hacerlo. 'Por qué me sentía así?, ¿Quién es realmente en mi vida Miley Stewart?'

-Entonces eso es lo que pensábamos hacer… Estás de acuerdo cariño?... Miles?- De pronto la voz de su padre nos trajo a ambas fuera de aquel hechizo que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo aturdida la castaña ante la intrusión de su padre.

-Están bien chicas?- Al ver el rostro de ambas el hombre comprendió y dejo pasar el tema.

-Lo que estaba diciendo es que todos podemos ayudarle a Lilly, diciéndole más sobre nosotros- Propuso y espero pacientemente su hija menor se sonrojo y de forma nerviosa acepto regañándose mentalmente por parecer una idiota enferma de amor, aunque lo era.

-Bien!, comencemos: Soy Robby Ray Stewart, un placer conocerte… O nuevamente.- Dijo el viejo hombre riendo de su mal chiste y sentándose en una esquina de la cama del hospital, Lilly puso los ojos en blanco y se sintió extrañamente a gusto con aquel hombre de buen corazón.

-Gracias señor Stewart, supongo que es un placer nuevamente- Lilly rió un poco y se apoyó nuevamente su espalda sobre la cama y suspiro se sentía un poco entumecida.

-Si yo nunca me cansaré de escuchar ese "Señor Stewart"- Bromeo y luego le dio un leve codazo a su hija para que saliera de su trance.

-Bien cariño es tu turno.- La mente de Miley estaba algo lejana nunca se cansaría de ver a su esposa o mejor dicho 'secreta esposa' era doloroso tener que ocultarlo, despejo su mente e intento sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Miley Tru.. Miley, la hermana de Jackson- Se apresuró a decir, no quería traer algo que no podía explicar sin contar que era demasiado pronto para ello, ella lo sabía estaba acostumbrada a decir su verdadero apellido, le enorgullecía ser "Miley Truscott", estaba demasiado a gusto con ella y le encantaba como sonaba, pero en ese momento no podía volvía a ser "Miley Stewart", no era la esposa de Lilly, claro que amaba su nombre de igual manera pero solo, su corazón se encogía cada vez que mencionaba su viejo nombre.

Todos estaba confundidos, pero el padre de la castaña entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija en este momento, era fuerte, solo tenía que recordárselo. Jackson tuvo unos sentimientos similares a los de su padre su hermana estaba pasando por una transición demasiado dura y ocultarle su apellido a Lilly solo lo hizo peor, lo hizo más real para ella, la voz de la mencionada saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Yo..Como que lo imaginaba sabes? Tienes los ojos de su padre y tu sonrisa…Es Wuau.. Como muy hermosa- Dijo sin pensar y sus mejillas se volvieron fuego ardiente por la vergüenza. 'Que rayos!' ¿Qué haces Truscott?, no tenías que decir eso aun fuera cierto y dios su pelo como quisiera pasar mis dedos sobre el, se ve tan suave, una montaña de rizos que cae sobre sus hombros.. Tan hermosa. ¡QUE!, cállate Llly deja de ser tan idiota, es tu amiga, AMIGA! No puedes pensar que tu amiga es hermosa. Salía de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y decidió que todo esos pensamientos era por la falta de sueño.

-Yo, bueno, es decir- La castaña se había quedado sin habla, ella siempre la hacía sentir especial, con un simple gesto todo estaría bien, ojala fuera tan fácil ahora.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.- Los mayores Stewart, estaba muy felices luego de un año de difíciles situaciones donde la castaña afronto la posible pérdida del amor de su vida era un alivio verla interactuar de esa manera.

-Claro Lils- Respondió de buena manera la muchacha de ojos azules, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que le encantaba que ella la llamara de esa manera.

-Somos… Ya sabes… Ummm.. Amigas?- Pregunto con cierta timidez bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Si, somos las mejoras- Respondió con cierto cariño y devoción a la contraria, sus ojos observaron cada movimiento y no pudo evitar la inmensa ternura que ella le daba.

-Cool, es genial tener una amiga como tú- Le sonríe con emoción y luego intenta detenerse. 'Ok rubia, esos ojos de borrego enamorado tienen que parar, ella lo acaba de decir es tu mejor amiga, NADA MÁS'. Miley sin ser consciente de toda la verborrea mental de su esposa se sonrojo de manera inevitable y no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias- Murmuro, su padre y hermana no podía estar mas felices, a pesar de ser desplazados estando en la habitación sabían perfectamente que ambas se merecían aquel momento de tranquilidad, aunque había mucho que recorrer. Fue toda una nueva sensación para la ojiazul, todo se sentía como la primera vez, las miradas, las sonrisas.

-Bueno, estarás fuera de estas paredes blancas en unos días cariño, que te parece?- Dijo con entusiasmo Robby Ray a uno Lilly aun sonriente.

-Estoy feliz por ello- Exclamo la rubia aliviada, quería levantarse y sobre todo descubrir aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba sonriendo por la llamada "Mejor amiga", pero una duda embargo su mente desde que despertó y tantas preguntas. '¿Por qué se sentía tan conectada con la hermosa sureña de ojos azules?, ¿Qué tipo de accidente tubo?, ¿Tenía 21 años, tal vez ella tendría algún tipo de relación seria?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaba en coma?'. Los huecos en su cerebro eran como cráteres todos negros pero por cada uno una historia.

-Necesito saber algo por favor- Espeto con seriedad al ver el asentimiento para que continuara decidió hablar..

-¿Qué me paso?- Dijo finamente y sus ojos se conectaron con los de la sureña nuevamente esta tenía sus propios demonios mentales, miedo, preocupación, para ella también era difícil, pasar un año sin el amor de sus vida y actuar como si nada pasara, le dolía profundamente las ganas de llorar duro la invadian y quería que su esposa la tomara en brazos y le susurrara que todo estaba bien cuando no era cierto, no era justo pero por lo menos ella estaba vivía y despierta.

-Fue un accidente de coche horrible Lils- Intento decir algo pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?-

-Un año-

La ojiverde se quedó algo paralizada ante aquella información.

-He perdido un año de mi vida- Fue una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Lo siento mucho Lilly, sé que debe de ser difícil, pero recuerda que estamos para ti.- Se decidió hablar por fin Robby Ray, viendo el estado tan afectado de su hija, el dolor en sus ojos y la esperanza e iba apagando era algo que no debía permitirse, esto solo sería el comienzo de todo y estaba dispuesto a guiar a ambas en el camino.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa he vuelto xD disculpen el tiempo pero la universidad me tenia algo atareada e.e disculpen la falta de ortografía, espero que disfruten y comenten si les gusto, voy a actualizar el sábado 0512/15 xd


End file.
